CP - November, 2386
This page chronicles posts #15691-15810 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30th of the year 2386. *CP - October, 2386 *CP - December, 2386 Earth Plots Second Week Now on the planet at the Romulan Embassy, we learn that KEHAL S’HARIEN is the official Romulan-Terran ambassador and has been for awhile. Travelling a lot, ALLYSAAN S’HARIEN has hired SVALA CHULAN as a tutor for their children, while Kehal finally offers to try for more kids. Fourth Week A sneak peek into EDWARD ELBRUNNE’s life now he is a father shows that he is getting overwhelmed. JESSE ELBRUNNE who was referenced as being born November 04, 2386; is not what he was anticipating. CARLYLE SORENSEN is there to help him out and announces his plans on joining Starfleet next year. Cardassia Plots First Week On the planet again, MIKAEL ISLANOVICH is at SiiSii Darin’s to sell fabrics to KOHSII VENIK. Seeing she is pregnant again, he is turned on, asking her for dinner. At the lunch, he hits on her more but then has to leave after an issue on his ship. Third Week Down in his man den, DURAS VENIK enjoys some loving from OZARA VENIK which KOHSII VENIK overhears them. Pregnant and hormonal, she confronts Duras and asks why he can’t be with her even if she was big before offering that she has other men interested in her, explaining Mikael is one of them – which shocks her husband. DURAS goes out to get drunk running into CYDJA DAMAR-BERN and getting into a confrontation with JAMES MUNROE about him being a foreigner taking their woman. OZARA is called to pick him up and take him home. DURAS gets back to the house where KOHSII is distraught and tries to apologize and he talks to OZARA as well before going to bed. Beta Five Plots First Week Now on the planet, YINTAR IOAN, CHES’SARRO SASHA and VARIS IKYRA find where they think the tomb of Oralius would be and start to explore. They make their way into a cavern and finally find the tomb but it is old and desolate. When they discover how the arrow of Juranik is the key and everything changes into how it was in the Prime. SASHA was possessed by a Prophet demanding a sacrifice of IKYRA who is now SITA AH’KIL the spirit of Yintar’s first love. Having the faith everything would be ookay, Yintar sacrifices her and the portals activate. When Sita/Ikyra are revived they go through the portal of Sandecia to find the Orb. Hebitian Time Plots First Week November, 3011 Hebitian Calendar Back into the past, YINTAR is overwhelmed with the experience to be back in his own time and to know it is real. SASHA is astounded as well but because they stand out, they work on trying to regroup and see where they can go from there. Realizing that SASHA has the appearance of an Old One, they play that up and compile items to make fireworks, wowing people with ‘magic.’ It gets King Prelin’s attention and YINTAR, IKYRA and SASHA are invited to the Palace where they know the Orb is being held. When they explain they are there on a mission from the Gods and the orb is handed over, bringing them back to the present. As they come back into the tomb, Ikyra collapses, able to communicate that she now possesses Sita’s memories. Second Week In 3012 Hebitian time, YINTAR IOAN with the help of CHES’SSARO SASHA make some fireworks and get the attention of King Prelin. VARIS IKYRA (SITA AH’KIL) is a little nervous knowing how cruel the man could be but they manage to get into his good spirits and Sasha convinces him to get the orb before they head back. Bajor Plots Second Week When they arrive back to regular time, IKYRA/SITA collapse and YINTAR with SASHA and the orb make it back to the shuttle to leave Beta Five and meet with Ovi Meru. When YINTAR gets back to Bajor SASHA takes IKYRA back to the hospital because she collapsed before he leaves with OVI MERU to the temple. There IJAMA VARIS tells them the news that AMITY IOAN has left Asgard and taken the children with her. Knowing he warned his wife about what that would mean, Yintar takes this as a move to end their marriage and asks Meru to file for divorce. At the end of the week, YINTAR gets word back from MERU about Amity’s lawyers who explain he can have visitation at Varnadas but not have the kids at Asgard. Not wanting to fight and believing this was fate offered to terminate his parental rights. Fourth Week While bringing some supplies to the school, IJAMA VARIS has to sit and CHES’SSARO SASHA comes to her aid and takes her to the medical facilities. There, she expresses she is excited to have the babies and start looking for a husband – a role he submits his name for when the time comes. Mirror Universe Plots First Week Offering an update to ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) speaks with ARIEL-1 on mMargianne and she recommends that she be spayed and even that Onel needs to find someone else who could make him happier. When mMARGIANNE SAVOI wakes up, ONEL (ERON) is there to talk to her and explains they removed her uterus so this will never happen again. #11 November, 2386 #11 November, 2386 #11 November, 2386